The Price of Honesty
by 1220McCormick
Summary: Craig's been very bad, and he needs to be punished.


**First of all, I'm not very good at one-shots. So, this is kind of crappy. But I promised some people that I'd continue writing Crenny while I work on my Candy story, and since I can't invest myself in more than one multi-chapter fic at one time, a one-shot is all you get. Also, I suck at titles. Hope you review anyway.**

**I don't own South Park.**

* * *

**The Price of Honesty**

"There's something I should tell you."

Kenny tore his eyes from the TV and stared lazily at his boyfriend, dipping his hand into the nearly-empty bowl of corn chips that sat between them, where Craig's own hand currently resided. Kenny said nothing in reply, just linked pinkies with the other man and waited.

Craig cleared his throat. "I slept with Annie."

"You what?"

"I slept with Annie."

"Annie…Faulk?"

Craig nodded. Kenny pulled his hand away, not quite ready to believe what he was hearing.

"In…high school?"

He played dumb. He'd give Craig a chance to take back his confession.

But Craig shook his head.

Fuck.

"When?"

"When you went to Baltimore with Cartman and Stan."

"You mean when I went to visit Kyle at his school?"

"Yeah."

"That was three weeks ago."

Craig looked away. "I know."

"I was gone for two fucking days."

"I know."

Kenny sighed and turned away from Craig, seizing the remote and snapping the television off.

"Well?" Craig said, waiting for the fight.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna get mad?"

"I am mad, Craig. I'm livid."

"You don't sound mad."

"I'm too mad to try to sound mad."

Craig had no idea what this meant, so he left it alone, turning back to the blank TV screen. After a few minutes, Kenny stood, grabbing the corn chip bowl and tossing it into the kitchen sink on his way to their shared bedroom. Craig sat up straight and listened to the sounds of stomping feet and slamming dresser drawers. He was afraid to see what his boyfriend was doing in there. But his curiosity finally beat out his fear, and he made his way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked Kenny from the doorway.

"Packing," Kenny replied, tossing a few T-shirts into a brown leather suitcase. "What's it look like?"

Craig closed his eyes. "Kenny…I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"I'm not."

The brunette snapped his eyes open to look at what Kenny was packing. Shit. Those weren't Kenny's things.

"You're kicking me out?"

The blond zipped the suitcase shut and shoved it at his boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend_, Craig amended, since Kenny was clearly breaking up with him.

"You can't do this," he said, as the blond ushered him toward the front door. "This… This is _our_ house. We bought it _together_. We picked out this shitty furniture together!"

"And I was in Baltimore when you fucked some slut on our shitty bed. Or was it on the shitty couch? Fuck it, I don't want to know. Just get out."

"Kenny…"

"Get out!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes. You. Are!"

And the next thing he knew, Craig was being shoved out the front door, suitcase in tow.

"Kenny!" he shouted, as the door slammed shut behind him. "This is my fucking house too! Kenny!" He dropped the suitcase on the porch angrily. "Fine!" he hollered at the close door. "I'm leaving!" He turned on his heels and seized the heavy suitcase, turning his head back one last time to shout, "And it was on the shitty coffee table!"

* * *

"And he hasn't come out of his house since he found out?"

"He did once," Stan told the redhead on his computer. "We forced him to stay in the dorm with us and get drunk a few nights ago."

"And how was he?" Kyle asked.

Cartman walked up behind Stan's computer and crouched down, allowing his face to be fully visible to the webcam. "He just found out his boyfriend cheated on him. He was fucking depressed, asshole."

Kyle shook his head. "Why would Craig cheat on Kenny with some chick from our high school? That doesn't even make sense."

"Because Kenny was in Baltimore," Cartman explained, pulling up a chair.

"So the minute Kenny leaves the house, Craig jumps into bed with someone else?"

"Coffee table, actually," Stan murmured.

"Huh?"

"Dipshit," Cartman muttered, shoving Stan aside for better access to the computer screen. "It's because Kenny was visiting _you_."

"Oh, so this is my fault somehow?"

"Craig probably thought Kenny wanted to fuck you."

Kyle furrowed his brow. "Dude, I'm not even gay."

"Debatable."

"No, it's really not, lardass."

"Look, we know you're not gay, dude," Stan said. "But back in high school, before Kenny and Craig were together, you did…experiment. With Kenny."

Kyle's cheeks went red. "You guys know about that?"

"You thought we wouldn't figure it out?"

"Shit. Craig knows about it too?"

"I'm sure Kenny told him. They dated for three years and lived together for two. They bought a fucking house together, for crying out loud."

"Oh god," Kyle mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does anyone else know?"

"We haven't told anyone," Cartman assured him. "I'm saving it for when you graduate and come back to South Park."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Cartman. That's touching."

"No problem, Jew."

"So what are you guys gonna do about Kenny?"

"Do?" Stan repeated.

"You can't let him waste away in that empty house."

"What _can_ we do?" Stan asked. "I've never encountered a Kenny problem that couldn't be solved with a six pack and a Playboy."

"Yeah, dude," Cartman agreed. "We've done all we can do."

"You haven't done _all_ you can do."

"What are you talking about, Jew?"

"Come on. You guys know what Kenny really needs."

"What, we need to get him laid or something?" Stan joked.

"Bingo."

Stan's face went pale. "I was kidding, dude."

"Well I'm not. You guys have to give Kenny what he needs."

Cartman made a face. "Sick, dude! I'm not letting Kenny fuck me!"

"I'm not talking about you, fatass. Kenny needs someone more on the handsome side. Tall. Skinny. Dark hair."

"Dude, I'm a hundred percent straight," Stan assured him.

Kyle rubbed his temples. "I'm talking about Craig, you morons."

"Craig. Right. We knew that."

"One problem, Kahl. Kenny's pissed at Craig right now. Not that I should really have to point that out to you."

Kyle shrugged. "Look, we all know he's gonna take him back eventually. You guys just need to speed the process along."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Dunno," Kyle replied. "But I've got a shit ton of homework. Gotta go."

* * *

"You were right to finally leave that boy, Craig. He wasn't right for you."

Craig flipped his mother off, continuing to surf through the channels.

"You should be seeing a nice girl," his mother went on. "That Annie girl asked about you the other day. She's gotten pretty, don't you think?"

Craig groaned.

"Craig's gay, mom," his sister muttered. "Get over it."

"Thanks, Rubes," Craig mumbled.

She shrugged. "Whatever. Will you just settle on a channel already?"

"I can't stand watching anything for more than two minutes."

"I've noticed. It's fucking annoying. Is that why Kenny kicked you out?"

"No, that's not why."

Ruby grinned. "So he did kick you out."

"So what if he did? Why are you smiling about it, you sick little bitch?"

"Don't call your sister a bitch," his father scolded him half-heartedly.

"I can't help it. She's a bitch."

His father flipped him off.

Ruby groaned. "Couldn't you have gone somewhere else after your boyfriend kicked you out? Like, don't you have any friends? I was supposed to be rid of your ass for good once you graduated."

"Fuck you, Ruby."

"Well if you're gonna mooch off of your parents again, why don't you at least make yourself useful?" his father asked. "Go get the mail."

Craig dropped the remote and got to his feet, making his way to the front door.

"Not in your boxers!" Ruby shouted. "Put some clothes on!"

Craig flipped her off before throwing the front door open and walking out into the cold.

He'd barely stepped off the porch when he heard a cry from the bushes. "Get him, Cartman!"

"Wha—?" Craig murmured, spinning around. But before he could even finish the word, a pair of chubby arms were wrapped around his nearly-naked body, and another set of hands was placing a strip of duct tape over his mouth. "Wud muh helm?"

"Tape his wrists and ankles," Cartman instructed.

Stan obeyed.

"Where are your clothes, Craig?"

"Muh GLUTHS?"

"Yeah, dude. Your clothes. Who walks out of their parents' house in their boxers in the middle of February?"

Craig broke into a fit of unintelligible shouts as Cartman rolled his eyes and lifted the tall boy over his shoulder.

"Let's just get him to Kenny's."

Craig's eyes widened. "_Wud_?"

* * *

A muffled cry from the living room interrupted Kenny's sleep.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, blindly reaching for his bedside lamp.

"Gennuh?"

How the fuck did somebody get into his house? And what where they doing there at only—Kenny rolled onto his side to peer at his clock—two in the afternoon?

Two in the afternoon? God, had he really slept that late? Groaning, he rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans that lay on the floor. It was the fourth day in a row he'd worn them, but he had no intention of leaving the house, so what did it matter?

"Whoever's in my house better get the fuck out!" he warned loudly, making his way to the bedroom door. "I have a gun!"

He didn't, but he figured anyone close enough to him to know that wouldn't want to hurt him anyways. He walked out into the living room, not sure what he was expecting to see, but fairly positive that Craig with his hands and feet duct-taped together, half-naked and bound with saran wrap to a wooden chair was _not_ it.

"Just what I wanted," he muttered. "My very own life-size Craig Tucker. Gift-wrapped and left for me in the middle of my living room… Right where the tainted coffee table used to be."

Craig allowed himself to wonder for a moment where the coffee table went. Kenny must have sold it. Or thrown it away. Or burned it. Craig couldn't really blame him.

"Cartman and Stan are behind this, aren't they? Jesus Christ, I can't afford to get the locks changed again. How does Cartman keep getting copies of my house key?"

Craig whimpered pathetically, and Kenny rolled his eyes.

He sighed as he approached Craig and began to peel the plastic wrap away. "Did they take your clothes too?"

Craig shook his head.

"I won't ask why you're in your boxers then."

The blond finished removing the plastic wrap from his ex-boyfriend's nearly naked body and tossed the heap of clinging plastic aside. "I should get you some clothes," he said.

Craig nodded, wishing Kenny would just take the fucking tape off of his mouth already.

"But," Kenny continued, "I'm not going to."

"Wud?"

Grinning widely, Kenny climbed on top of Craig, straddling him on the wooden chair. Craig let out a small squeak. He was surprised to say the least, but he wouldn't have objected even if he could have.

The next thing he knew, Kenny grabbed the tape that covered his mouth by the corner and ripped it off in one swift motion.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Craig screamed, as the numbing pain found his lips.

"You big baby," Kenny muttered, leaning forward and soothing Craig's swelling lips with the wet tip of his tongue.

"Kenny? What are you...?"

"Shh," Kenny cut him off.

Craig shut right up. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ what Kenny was doing. It was just that he wasn't used to it. Kenny wasn't kissing him, exactly, just licking him. Which was a little weird. In fact, everything about this situation was weird. The whole bondage thing was new to him. He and Kenny weren't really into that sort of thing.

Besides, he felt like Kenny should have still been royally pissed at him. Not that he didn't desperately want Kenny's forgiveness, but he thought his boyfriend—it was safe to call him his boyfriend again, right?—would still be at least a little bit angry that he'd cheated on him.

But these thoughts were abandoned as soon as he felt Kenny's tongue enter his mouth. He let out a throaty moan as the other man's hands began to explore his bare chest. It wasn't a particularly impressive chest, but Kenny seemed to be enjoying it. _As he should be_, Craig thought. It had been just under three weeks since they'd touched each other. He wished that the roles were reversed. He wanted so desperately to lock his fingers into that luscious blond hair.

Craig felt his flimsy boxers tighten as Kenny began to grind against him mercilessly. "God, Kenny," he moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. The way Kenny smirked against his lips in response made Craig a little uneasy, but he ignored it. This just felt _too_ good. He had to remember to thank Stan and Cartman later for kidnapping him, breaking into his house, and saran-wrapping him to a chair.

He was disappointed to say the least when he felt Kenny pulling away from him. Blue eyes stared meaningfully into his brown ones as Kenny whispered seriously, "You really hurt me, you know."

"I know," Craig whispered back. "I'm sorry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I guess I wanted to hurt you before you could hurt me."

"And why would you think I'd ever hurt you?"

Craig sighed heavily. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Kenny ran a hand through his boyfriend's dark hair. "What you did was terrible, Craig. Terrible, but forgivable."

"So…you forgive me?"

"I will," Kenny replied. "When I know you've learned your lesson."

"I have," Craig assured him.

Kenny shook his head. "No you haven't. Not quite yet."

"I _have_. Kenny, I've never regretted anything more in my entire life."

Kenny smiled. He leaned forward, nibbling for a moment at Craig's lower lip for a few seconds before sliding his mouth to his boyfriend's ear.

"You've been very bad, Craig," he murmured. "You need to be punished."

Craig found the dirty talk to be a little bit creepy, which, under normal circumstances, would have been a turn-off. Especially since his wrists were still duct-taped behind his back. But it had been three fucking weeks, and at this point, Kenny could make him hard whispering trigonometry equations into his ear.

"What are you gonna do?" Craig whispered hoarsely, trying to mimic the seductive tone Kenny had used on him.

"Nothing," Kenny replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Kenny repeated, standing up and brushing off his jeans nonchalantly.

"Kenny?"

"I think I'm gonna take a shower now."

"But aren't you gonna…?" Craig glanced pointedly at his unattended erection.

Kenny laughed. "You thought I was gonna have sex with you? What do you think 'punish' means?"

"But… Are… Are you at least gonna untie me so I can…take care of myself?"

"No. I think I like you where you are."

"You can't leave me like this!"

"Watch me."

"But I… I can't… How long?"

Kenny grinned cruelly. "How long can you stay hard like that?"

Craig's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious. You're trying to torture me?"

"Torture you? Come on, Craig, I would never do that." The blond unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. "I think I might do some house cleaning after I shower!" he called over his shoulder. "Do you remember where we left that maid's outfit?"

* * *

**Oh, god. So, yeah, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
